The Duel Monster Wars Episode 2
by virtual-reality
Summary: Finally finished! Thank God, I need to update. Probably writing Episode 1 later on. Go on, RR!
1. The Millenium Gauntlets and the Shadow I...

The Journey Of The Dragon Of Apocalypse  
  
YR: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! I get to be the main character in my own fic!  
  
VR: Yami, weren't you the main character in ALL your fics?  
  
YR: (turns white, anime style) Oh well, this time, it's better!  
  
VR: .........  
  
It started as any old regular day. School to worry about, the big Battle City tournament in three days, and a new deck to make. When I was defeated by Yugi(AN I'll make another fic about that soon), he taught me relying too heavily on one kind of combo leaves you vulnerable to attack. That Yugi, when I get my hands on him, I'll-  
  
"Master, your breakfast is ready."  
  
"Thank you, Croquet, I'll get it in a minute." But in a minute, I'd be fine tuning my deck.  
  
"I'll just put it here." he said. Croquet, he's almost too obedient. Almost.  
  
I was so wrapped up in my deck that I almost forgot about the perfect strategy to beat that brat Yugi. "Oh, Croquet, how's Father doing?" I asked bluntly. I was also wery worried about Father. After Yugi beat him and took his treasured Millennium Eye-oh well, all the more reason to beat Yugi in a duel.  
  
"He's recovery is going well."  
  
"Good to hear it. Go now, Croquet, I think it's time to feed the prisoners."  
  
"Oh, right. Thanks for telling me."  
  
"Your welcome." Now, to think of my new Duel Monsters strategy. Type, Magic, Trap... My head was clouded with ideas, but one idea stuck out like a black hole in the ground: DRAGONS. Yes, dragons. Let's see....Redeyes, yes..Tri-Horned Dragon, uh huh....What else? My deck needs a surprise in it, one that would blow Yugi and his Pharaoh pal away....  
  
"Got it!" I went straight to my sketch desk and started drawing. Two hours later, I was at Industrial Illusions, creating my new dragons...  
  
"Yugi'll never know what hit him! These new dragons are perfect!"  
  
"Oh, master, it's time for your daily visit to the II hospital." Croquet reminded me.  
  
"Oh, OK, I'll be there in one minute!"  
  
As we strolled into the hospital, we passed rooms with sick and dying employees. But as we got to Father's room, the guard standing outside demanded the password.  
  
"Pegasus." Croquet said.  
  
The guard opened the door and we were then inside Father's operation room.  
  
"Dad!" I yelled as the guard opened the door.  
  
"My son. How good to see you. Oh-here's a gift for you." He handed me some golden gloves with the symbol of the Millennium Item on it.  
  
"A Millennium Item! Thanks-wait a minute, the seven Millennium Items already have owners! And even so, this doesn't look like any of them."  
  
"Well, there are actually more than seven items. You see, when the Pharaoh locked away the magic of the Millennium Items, he also made the Shadow Items. These had the true powers of the Shadow Games. The Millennium Items were doppelganger items that led people to believe that they had true Shadow magic. But, some of the Millennium Items were indeed Shadow Items. Like the Puzzle, the Ring, The Rod, and possibly, the Eye."  
  
"But what makes these items different from the others? And why was your Eye only a possibility?"  
  
"The Shadow Items held ancient spirits inside them. The Puzzle, Rod, and Ring all have dark spirits, or Yamis, inside them."  
  
"And the Eye?"  
  
"It was only a possibility because it had no spirit dwelling inside it. This is a Shadow Item, called the Millennium Gauntlets. Their powers allow you to control the flow of time and you can alter history. Plus, you can bring the card your Gauntlet holds to life."  
  
"Wow, with this I'll surely be able to-"  
  
"Beat Yugi?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"A little birdie told me (points to Croquet)."  
  
"I've fined tuned my deck and I'm going to challenge Yugi right now."  
  
"Beat him, my son."  
  
"Don't worry, I will."  
  
Will Scott ever defeat Yugi?  
  
What dark spirit resides inside Scott's Millennium Gauntlets?  
  
What dragons reside inside his new deck?  
  
Find out in Chapter 2! 


	2. The Dragon Master

DMWE2C2  
  
YR: OK, we're going to continue this story. I REALLY NEED YOUR REVIEWS SO PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now I was ready. I was going to his house when none other than him himself was stolling by, followed by some other people, including the gang. I wish Seto would forget about those stupid God cards for one sec and get in touch with the duelling world.  
  
"YUGI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A REMATCH!!!!!"  
  
A bright light suddenly surrounded Yugi. He then was the taller, braver Pharaoh I faced once before.  
  
"I accept your duel! Let's see what you've really learned, Scott!"  
  
(short pause)  
  
YR: We're going to do this like an ep guide from this point on.  
  
As our duel began, I demanded he give me Father's Mill Eye if I win. I played the Dragging Dragon (L4 1750/1000) onto the field in ATK position. Its effect lets me play an extra card, regardless of level, from my hand. I decided to play my Buster Blader and one other card face-down. As Yugi began his turn, he played a card in Def mode and ended his turn.  
  
Not knowing the danger ahead, I flipped up my Meteor Storm card, which took 450 LP every turn. As Yugi's LP drop to 3550, I finish my turn by dragging my Dragon Warrior (Level 6, 2030/1640) from my hand, playing another card face down and slicing Yugi's Beaver Warrior into pieces. As Yugi begins his turn, his LPs drop to 3100 due to the Meteor Storm. He De-Spells it so no interference will occur. As Yugi plays a card face down, he attacks me with Gazzele with a Sword Of Deep-Seated but as he does so I flip my hidden Trap, my Scramble Mirror, which destroys Yugi's Gazzelle and deals half it's atk to Yugi, which means his LPs drop to 2100.  
  
Will Yugi be able to find a strategy that will beat Scott?  
  
Will Scott finally have his revenge?  
  
Find out in Chapter 3! 


	3. Slifer Slip

DMWE2CH3  
  
YR: I decided to update my good duel fic. Well, better get it started.  
  
As the duel continued, Yugi was'nt doing so good. He had 2100 points left, while mine were full and untouched. He was wondering what to do as my turn went by and I set another card face-down and dragged out Dragon Cannon (level 4- 1300/2700) from my hand and ended my turn.  
  
It was Yugi's turn, and he drew Slifer, and used Soul Exchange card to tribute all but my Dragging Dragon to get it out. He did all that. Too bad my Trap Card Dragon's Deadline came to visit. It lets me pay 500 LP to kill any Dragon. My score dropped to 3500 as Slifer was destroyed. Yugi just played a card face-down and ended his turn.  
  
Seeing a chance for an open attack, I laid another card face-down and set a monster in Defense Mode. I then attacked, but a surprise of Yugi's sprung- the Magic Cylinder. My attack was useless and I lost half my LP's, giving Yugi a 350-point lead.  
  
As Yugi took his turn, he used Monster Reborn on Slifer, but as he did, I played yet another trap, Dragon Capture Jar, taking Slifer and sealing it, or so he thought. I also flipped my hidden monster, Dragon Piper, which freed Slifer, but put him under my control. Yugi decided to play another card face-down. I took my turn to switch my Dragging Dragon to Defense Mode and then to attack and win, but Yugi's downcard was Mirror Force, which reflected my attack, destroying Slifer.  
  
I decided it was time. As Yugi played one card in Defense Mode, I took my turn to drag out my ultimate creature, the Dragon Of Apocalypse. As my dragon loomed over him, he is amazed by the creature's ATK power, for it is 3650. At least, it is now.  
  
What will Yugi do with the Dragon on the field and only one defense monster protecting him?  
  
Will Scott FINALLY have his revenge?  
  
What do you think I mean when I say: "it is now."?  
  
Find out in Chapter 4! 


	4. The Deciding Turn

TDMWE2C4  
  
YR: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever, but I've been SOOOOOOOOO busy with other things. Well, let's get on with the story.  
  
Yugi was now staring into the face of defeat, the Dragon Of Apocalypse(3650/3250). He thought I would attack, but I had other plans, so I played Dragon's Den, a Magic Card that forbids me to attack and makes me pay half my Life Points(My Life Points:875)and lets Yugi summon any card from his hand(he chose Dark Magician), but I can hide 3 Dragons in it and Yugi must attack one of them each turn. I couldn't hide Dragon Piper, so I hid one card, and sacrificed it and Dragon Piper for another monster and ended my turn.  
  
Since he had to attack, he went for the middle tunnel, but he hit my second hidden card, the Black-Eyes Gray Dragon(2950/2450). His DM wasn't destroyed, but he did take the damage(Y's LP: 1650). So he played Big Shield Gardna in Defense Mode and ended his turn.  
  
I couldn't attack or change positions, so I just passed. Yugi then attacked, and got luck as he hit Dragging Dragon and destroyed it(My Life Points:100)  
  
Now, since I had to hide a monster in Attack Mode, I hid one, praying he wouldn't hit it, and ended my turn. Yugi then attacked again, but this time he hit my Dragon Of Apocalypse(Y's LP:500) and ended his turn.  
  
Now it was getting intense. The next move could decide the game. If he attacked my Dragon of Apocalypse again, I would win, but if he hit my hidden monster, he would win. I had to pass because I could do nothing.  
  
Yugi then attacked again and revealed BEGD(Y's LP:50) and ended his turn.  
  
My mind was pacing, yet I felt as if luck was on my side. The next move would be the decider. He had a 1 in 3 chance of winning.  
  
Yugi drew, and with absolute faith in the Heart Of The Cards, he attacked, and revealed my hidden monster. Yugi did it. He beat me again. I felt so heartbroken having failed my father, but afterwards Yugi had explained that he was not in possession of the Millennium Eye, and, this time, I believed him.  
  
We patched things up then. Since I lost I had to give Yugi my Locator Card and my Dragon, but Yugi refused to take either. I only wanted to enter the tournament to defeat Yugi, so I decided to give my Locator Card to Kaiba. I then became friends with Yugi. I decided to go home and hone my skills with the Spirit Of The Gauntlets. He was really a nice guy. He taught me about some combos and deck themes to make. He also told me in ancient times he was one of the Pharaoh's most loyal servants. After I rebuilt my deck, Croquet decided to take me down to see Father.  
  
"Hi, Dad."  
  
"Hi, son. How was your duel with Yugi?"  
  
"Well, I actually lost, but you should have seen it, man! It was so close. He had 50 points and I had 100. He was on the verge of losing, but luck was on his side and he ended up winning."  
  
"Well, son, are you going to try again?"  
  
"I will face Yugi again, but it won't be for a little while."  
  
"I've been meaning to ask, son, what it is that made you want to face Yugi in the first place?"  
  
"Well, Dad, it was you. You see, I thought Yugi was the one who stole your Millennium Eye. But it wasn't. But if I ever catch who did, they will pay dearly for their mistakes."  
  
"Well, good luck in finding the thief, son."  
  
"Thank you, Father. And I will catch him. You can count on it."  
  
YR: Wasn't that a great way to end my story? Well, I'll probably post The Duel Monsters Wars Episode 1 fairly soon. Until then, thanks for R+R-ing! 


End file.
